breaking bad disney
by alexrusso89
Summary: alex russo cody martn and zack martin are walter white inc.


Breaking bad disney

prologue

the nevada desert

a dusty road a half dea dtree stood next to the road a few rock formations known as devil's smile stood to the right of the road a lous rumbling noise could be heard as suddenly a cream painted r.v. sped down the road the r.v. has one red stripe and one blue stripe on the side the windows are tinted dark to prevent anyone looking behind the wheel in his underwear is cody martin in the chair next to him is his twin brother zack martin behind zack is alex russo she and zack are unconious ' hang on bro the boy says as he turns the r.v. in the back of the r.v are beakers burners and chemicals along with a toilet and two bedrooms the glass beakers rattle and moves as the r.v speeds along on the floor are two men dead chemicals are spilt all over the r.v.

cody looks over at zack making sure his still breathing cody turns the r.v onto a dusty road and speeds down it the door on the side flies open and slams shut again cody looks checking to see what it was he then looks at alex making sure shes still breathing suddenly cody looses control of the r.v. as it crashes into a ditch cody smacks his head into the steering wheel cody groans before standing up cody then drags zack out of the rv before dragging alex out of the r.v and laying her next to zack cody then grabs a gun and looks around sirens could be heard the cody grabs his shirt hanging from the side mirror putting it on and does the buttons up he then grabs his sweater and puts it on tucking them into his underwear he then runs to the dusty road waiting for the cops gun in hand .

(a week earlier)

seaview high

cody martin walked down a hallway lockers painted orange on each side of him students were walking through the hall some gathered around some lockers chatting laughing some were texting cody smiled he used be like that well a nerd as his twin zack would say cody walked into his classroom in the bathroom there was a boy with short blonde hair and a girl with long brown hair the boy had a pipe he held a light to the end of the pipe and sucked in the smoke the boy stumbled back as the girl took the pipe and the lighter soon the girl stumbled back the boy put the pipe in his bag then looke din the mirror ' thanks chad the girl says ' welcome sonny chad says they kiss before leaving the bathroom the siren sounded the students in the hallway dispersed as they all went to their classes.

zack martin looked up from his desk at the dea office the sargent had sjust stood next to the whiteboard ' ok we believe that this house the sargent say spointing to a picture of a house on the board also on the board were a map of the street and surrounding areas also was written was a hirchary chart and the name captian cook ' sir zack says ' yes lutienant sargent says ' is this house the lab for captian cook? zack says ' we believe so the sargent says zack nods ' gear up boys and girls we head out in a hour the sargent says before walking off .

' now class what happens when you mix sodium chloride and rohypnohol the wrong way? cody says ' kaboom chad says making the class laugh ' correct chad but when mixed the right way alogn with other chemicals you get crystal meth cody says this makes chad take notice ' how do you know how to make meth? chad asks ' im a scientist i have to know what happens when you mix chemicals in differant ways cody says 'so you could cook meth if you wanted to chad says cody nods ' i could if i wanted too but im a teacher not a drug dealer cody says the siren sounds the students exit the classroom cody looks out the window before leaving the classroom .

zack answers his phone '_hello _zack says '_hey zack its me cody_ cody says _' hey bro whats up? _zack says'_i was wondering if i could sit in with your drug bust _cody says '_i dont see why you cant meet me at the dea building _zack says before hanging up his phone cody sighs as he sits waiting in a doctors office the doctor soon comes in ' im sorry mr martin you have terminal cancer the doctor says ' wow cody says ' im sorry the doctor says cody is speechless as he puts his sweater on ' thank you doctor cody says before walking out of the office.

zack smiled as cody walked upto him ' how did the doctors go? zack asks ' i got cancer cody says ' oh shit im sorry bro zack says 'dont be ive got from a year or more to live cody says zack nods handing him a bullet proof vest cody looks at it ' it mgith get ugly we might be going after captian cook zack says cody nods as the two brothers get into the armoured truck before it drives away inside a house two men sat around them chemicals and beakers this is a meth lab outside the house the dea armoured truck sat just down the road the team were slowly moving upto the house cody and zack look at a red mustang just sitting on the street side ' nice zack says ' yep cody says the two brothers walk up as the team breaches the huose.

a teenage girl with long black hair half latino skin colour snuck out of a window in a nieghbouring house jumped off the roof and got into the mustang cody noticed the license plate _captin cook '_ zack cody says ' yeah zack says as cody points to the mustang driving off zack notices the license plate ' shit zack says ' what do we do cody says ' dont say anything zack says both brothers nod as they head back to the armoured truck as the team drags the two men from inside out their hands cuffef by zip ties.

alex russo drove her mustang up the drive way and into a garage at the back of her house she then got out and covered it with a tarp ' the elusive captian cook cody says startling alex ' i...i...i..i dont know what yuor talking about alex says ' oh really alex russo a.k.a captian cook cody says ' im not cook alex says ' ok but i wonder what the dea will think of your car since it was spotted at their last raid cody says alex sighs' you got me im captian cook but im just the dealer alex says ' i know that and it seems your missing a cook cody says alex nods ' what are you getting at alex says ' well ive got the knowledge and youve got the connections maybe we got into business together cody says ' ok youve got a deal alex says ' hold it right there zack says alex looks scared ' zack what are you doing here? cody asks ' i followed you see i knew you were upto something the way you looked at that car zack says ' so your going to arrest us ? alex asks zack cocks his head slightly then smirks ' maybe but i think you could use some security zack says cody says ' so your in then? cody asks ' im in zack says ' alright alex says ' as of today captian cook is gone we are now walter white inc. cody says zack nods alex nods ' but im still calling myself that alex says ' do what you want your dealer cody says 'alright where do we set up? alex asks ' leave that to me zack says smiling.

(a/n what do you think let me know what you guys think)


End file.
